Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O smutnej rozmowie, jaką mieli Don Kichot, licencjat Samson Karasko i Sancho Pansa. Don Kichot siedział w wielkim pogrążony smutku, czekając na licencjata Karasko, który miał mu opowiedzieć własną jego historię, jak ją w książce opisano. Rozmyślał głęboko i pojąć nie mógł, jak zdążono już dzieje jego, wielkie czyny i wiekopomne wyprawy uwiecznić pismem, kiedy jeszcze miecz jego nie osechł ze świeżej krwi nieprzyjaciół. Był pewien, że to tylko czarnoksiężnik jakiś mógł za pomocą magii zrobić coś podobnego, jako wielki jego przyjaciel, chcąc światu dać poznać czyny jego słynniejsze od przygód najznamienitszych na ziemi rycerzy błędnych, i chcąc je podać do potomności; a może też myślał sobie zrobić to, jako nieprzyjaciel, dla osłabienia znamienitości tych dzieł wielkich i poniżenia ich bardziej od najlichszych czynności najnikczemniejszych giermków, o których wspomina historia. Ale znów rozmawiając sam z sobą, wpadał na myśl, że historia nigdy nic nie wspominała o giermkach błędnych rycerzy i że kiedy ta jego historia wydrukowana została, to musi być piękna, nauczająca i godna uwielbienia, bo jest historią tak znamienitego kawalera. Myśl ta przejmowała go wielką pociechą, ale nazwisko mauretańskiego autora stawało mu znów przed oczyma z tytułowym przyrostkiem Cyd, i martwił się znów, bo te Maury, to naród przewrotny, złośliwy, skrywający prawdę umyślnie, i wpadał prawie w rozpacz, przypuszczając, że tak niegodziwy pisarz pozwolił sobie może zbyt swobodnie mówić o jego miłości, a tym skazę jaką rzucić na wysokie cnoty nieporównanej w przymiotach duszy i ciała damy jego, Dulcynei z Toboso. Może nie dość wychwalał wierność jego nieposzlakowaną, a nade wszystko tę skromność wielką przy tak namiętnym uczuciu i potęgę tego uczucia, co królewny, cesarzówny, księżniczki i najznakomitsze damy w świecie odpychało od siebie, żeby w niczym nie ubliżyć tej, która była wszechwładną panią jego całej istoty. Sancho Pansa i Samson Karasko zastali go pogrążonego w tych ciężkich rozmyślaniach; zerwał się nagle, jakby ze snu ocknięty, na przyjęcie licencjata i powitanie go tysiącem najwyszukańszych uprzejmości. Ten Karasko był to sobie wyrostek, lat około dwudziestu czterech, mały, chudy i mizerny, ale sztuka bardzo sprytna i kpiarz wielki. Twarzy był okrągłej, nos miał zadarty, a gębę szeroką, co wszystko znamionuje zawsze umysł złośliwy, przedrwiwać drugich i kosztem ich bawić się lubiący. Jak tylko zobaczył Don Kichota, padł przed nim na kolana i błagalnym głosem dopraszał się, żeby jego dostojność pozwolić mu raczyła ręce swe ucałować, i tak mówił: — Wielki Don Kichocie, jakem licencjat, tyś najznamienitszy między najpierwszymi świata tego rycerzami, jacy tylko istnieli i istnieć kiedykolwiek mogą. Chwała niechaj będzie Cydowi Hametowi Banengeli, chwała mu po tysiąc razy za to, iż tak pięknie i starannie opisał wielkie czyny twoje! i chwała temu po milion razy, co opis ten wiernie z arabskiego na kastyliański przetłumaczył język i dał nam wszystkim rozkosz czytania tak doskonałej książki. — A więc to prawda — rzekł Don Kichot, podnosząc go z ziemi — że napisano historię moją i że Maur jest jej autorem. — Jest to prawdą tak dalece — odrzekł licencjat — że w tej chwili, kiedy to mówię, pewno już odbito więcej niż dwanaście tysięcy tomów tej prawdziwej historii w Lizbonie, Barcelonie i Walencji; słyszałem nawet, że zaczęto ją drukować już w Anwerze i nie wątpię, że wkrótce drukować ją będą wszędzie a wszędzie i przetłumaczą na wszystkie a wszystkie świata tego języki. — Jest to jedna z najmilszych rzeczy — wtrąci Don Kichot — jakie wydarzyć się mogą w życiu wielkiego człowieka, kiedy widzi, że ludzie go ocenić i uszanować umieją. — O! co do szacunku ogólnego i ocenienia — odpowie licencjat — wasza dostojność masz wyższość niesłychaną nad wszystkimi w świecie rycerzami i autor, i tłumacz oddają wszędzie charakterowi waszej dostojności najwyższe pochwały, wszędzie go wystawiają w najświetniejszym blasku ozdób i przymiotów wspaniałych, jakimi są: waleczność wasza w boju, wytrwałość w przeciwnościach, cierpliwość i wytrzymałość na wszelkie rany i cielesne cierpienia, a nade wszystko ta nieporównana skromność w eterycznej miłości ku najdostojniejszej pani, Dulcynei z Toboso. — Oho! ho! — zawoła Sancho — jeszczem też nie słyszał, żeby ją kiedy tytułowano najdostojniejszą panią, zawsze się nazywała po prostu tylko panią Dulcyneą; to już pan historyk grubego w tym uciął bąka. — No, cóż tam, to nic nie znaczy, taki zarzut jest mało ważny — odrzecze licencjat. — Ale to nie jest żaden zarzut — rzecze Don Kichot — ale powiedzcie mi, proszę was panie, która też przygoda moja najbardziej jest ceniona? — Co do tego niejednakowe są zdania — odpowie Karasko — umysły są całkiem podzielone w tym względzie: jedni najwyżej stawiają przygodę z wiatrakami, które wasza dostojność wziąłeś za olbrzymów, inni znów przygodę z foluszami i tak rozmaicie. Są tacy, co nade wszystko cenią bój z dwiema armiami, gdzie wasza dostojność wielkich cudów waleczności dokazywałeś, a które pokazało się potem, były dwiema trzodami owiec; drudzy wychwalają najbardziej awanturę z nieboszczykiem do Segowii prowadzonym, inni z więźniami, a jeszcze inni twierdzą, że przygoda z benedyktyńskimi olbrzymami i bój z Biskajczykiem''Biskajczyk'' — dziś: Bask. najpierwsze trzyma miejsce. — A powiedzcież mi też, panie licencjacie — przerwie Sancho — czy jest tam mowa w tej historii o przygodzie z Jangwezami, kiedy Rosynantowi zachciało się w konkury? — A jakże; najmniejszego szczegółu nie opuszczono — odparł licencjat — autor pomieścił najdrobniejsze wypadki ze szczegółowymi każdej rzeczy opisami, nawet twoich koziołków w powietrzu nie pominął, panie Sancho. — Oj koziołki to były, koziołki — westchnął Sancho — niech ich najsiarczystsze!... — Każda historia w świecie musi mieścić w sobie rozmaite przejścia — sentencjonalnie odezwie się Don Kichot — historia zaś rycerska przede wszystkim warunek ten mieć musi, bo wypadki i losy nie mogą zawsze jednako pomyślnie szykować się rycerzom. — A oczywiście — potwierdzi Karasko — chociaż wielu znajduje, że autor niepotrzebnie w tej historii wzmiankował tak szczegółowo i dokładnie ilość kijów, które rycerzowi Don Kichotowi tak często zdarzało się po skórze obrywać. — A jakże, kiedy to prawda, to musi być w historii — poważnie wtrąci Sancho. — Lepiej byłby zrobił, ażeby o tym nie wspominał — rzecze Don Kichot — po co gmatwać rzecz drobnostkami wcale niepotrzebnymi do zrozumienia i przejęcia się całym tokiem dzieła historycznego, a mogącymi jedynie rzucić niekorzystny cień na głównego bohatera. Nie potrzeba tak się uganiać zażarcie za drobiazgową prawdą, żeby już nic a nic nie opuścić, zwłaszcza też takiego, co może rodzić niemiłe wrażenia. Alboż to Eneasz był taki święty, jak go Wirgilii wystawia, albo Ulisses był taki mądry i przebiegły, jak go Homer maluje? któż by temu wierzył? — I ja nie wierzę — odpowie Karasko — ale inna to rzecz pisać poezje, a inna znów pisać historię; poeta nie potrzebuje być tak ściśle wiernym, i dość, kiedy wystawi rzeczy, jak być powinny, a historyk musi je malować koniecznie, jak były, na krok nie odstępując prawdy dla żadnej a żadnej przyczyny. — Kiedy ten pan Maur — rzecze Sancho — tak się pilnuje prawdy, to pewno tam musiał wspomnieć co przy panu moim, jak go nieraz pobili, i o tym także, jak mnie się po grzbiecie dostało; bo co prawda, to prawda, że i mnie nigdy nie chybiło, jak się tylko panu oberwało, jak pan stękał na krzyże, to ja pewno cały jak kwaśne jabłko wyglądałem, i nic w tym dziwnego, boć pan powiada, że jak głowa choruje, to już całe ciało czuje. Oj, czuje! — Dajże już pokój tym swoim żarcikom, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — kiedy chcesz, to masz aż za dobrą pamięć. — Ba! jeszcze by też, żebym nie pamiętał, jak mi kości potłukli — rzecze Sancho — kiedy mnie jeszcze teraz boli. — No, siedź już cicho, zamknij gębę, Sancho — zgromi go Don Kichot — i nie przerywaj panu licencjatowi. Mówcie dalej, łaskawy panie — ciągnął, zwracając się do gościa — bardzo to rzecz ciekawa dla mnie, co tam więcej pisze o mnie w tej historii. — A o mnie co mówią, to pan nie ciekaw? — wtrąci Sancho — a przecież powiadają, że ja tam odgrywam bardzo ważne pole. — Ależ rolę, mój Sancho, rolę mówi się, nie pole — poprawił go licencjat. — E! pole, czy rolę, to jeden diabeł, kto by tam na takie głupstwa zważał — odmruknie Sancho — żeby sobie takimi bzdurstwami głowę łamać, to jakby człowiek zaczął gadać, nigdy by nie skończył. — Ty zawsze masz słuszność, mój Sancho — rzecze licencjat — wszędzie i zawsze jesteś nieoceniony, wyborny i przysięgam ci, że drugą główną rolę grasz najsłuszniej w świecie w tej historii. Są nawet tacy, co wolą, kiedy ty gadasz, niż kiedy autor opisuje najpiękniejsze rzeczy. Wszyscy uwielbiają cię za tę prostotę duszy, z jaką uwierzyłeś tak ślepo w obietnicę dostojnego swego pana, że ci odda rządy wyspy. — O! Sancho ma jeszcze w sobie nieco za wiele ognia młodzieńczego — rzecze Don Kichot — ale z czasem nabędzie doświadczenia i stanie się odpowiedniejszym do rządów, które mu przeznaczyłem, niż był dotąd. — E! proszę ja pana — odpowie Sancho — żebym teraz nie potrafił rządzić wyspą w swoich latach, to i w matuzalowym''wiek matuzalowy'' — a. wiek matuzalemowy: bardzo sędziwy; nazwa pochodzi od imienia najstarszej ze wspomnianych w Biblii postaci, Matuzalema, dziada Noego, który miał żyć blisko tysiąc lat (969 a. 939, jeśli uwzględnić, że kalendarz żydowski jest kalendarzem księżycowym). wieku pewno bym nie więcej umiał; ale to nie w tym sęk, tylko w tym, że tej przeklętej wyspy diabli wiedzą, gdzie szukać. — Bogu wszystko poruczyć trzeba — rzecze Don Kichot — a wszystko pójdzie dobrze, bo bez woli Jego liść z drzewa nie spada. — O! to prawda, że jak tylko Pan Bóg zechce, to Sancho będzie miał sto wysp, nie jedną — przytwierdził Karasko. — Panie licencjacie — rzecze Sancho — cóż pan sobie myślisz, albo ja to mało znam takich, co rządzą, a mnie nie warci butów czyścić; a dlatego jasnym państwem ich pasą za każdym słowem i na srebrze im jeść dają. — No, rządzą, nie rządzą, Bóg to tam jeszcze wie, jak to jest — mądrze powie Karasko — a ci, co rządzą, zawsze przecież coś w głowie mieć muszą. — Dajmy już nareszcie pokój temu wszystkiemu — odpowie Sancho — co komu od Boga przeznaczono, to go nigdy nie minie, ja się całkiem na wolę Jego oddaję, ale wiecie co panie Karasko, że ja, dalipan, serdecznie się raduję, że ten pan autor naszej historii, tak mnie tam omalował, że się nikt nie nudzi, jak o mnie czyta; ba! ale żeby też tylko poganin był mnie inaczej wystawił, żeby mnie był nie uczciwie, nie po chrześcijańsku namalował, dałbym ja mu, ażby mu się prababka przypomniała, ho! ho! dmuchnąłbym ja mu w ucho, że głuchy by przesłyszał. — A to byś cudu dokazał — odpowiedział Samson. — Cudu, czy nie cudu — rzecze Sancho — wszystko mi jedno, a idzie mi o to, żeby każdy swego nosa pilnował i baczył, co ma gadać albo pisać o drugich, żeby nie bajał trzy po trzy, nic do rzeczy, co mu ślina do gęby przyniesie. — Jednym z ważniejszych błędów tej historii — odezwie się licencjat — jest to, że autor ni stąd, ni zowąd przyczepił tam powieść o ciekawym natrętniku, nie jest ona zła, ani źle napisana, ale nie ma nic wspólnego z dziejami dostojnego Don Kichota. — A ja bym głowę dał — wtrąci znów Sancho — że ten psubrat wszystkiego tam namieszał, jak grochu z kapustą! — Widzę teraz — rzecze Don Kichot — że ten autor mojej historii nie jest wcale człowiekiem jak się należy, widać, że to jakiś nieuk i bazgrała, co pisze bez ładu i składu, jak malował Orbancja, ten malarz z Ubeda, którego, gdy się pytano co maluje, odpowiadał: co Bóg da; a jak namalował koguta, to podpisywał pod spodem: to jest kogut. Boję się, ażeby to tak i z moją historią nie było, podobno będzie ona potrzebować wielkich komentarzy. — O! co to, to nie — odpowie Karasko — nie ma w niej nic ciemnego, największe nieuki rozumieją ją doskonale i teraz już, jak kto widzi chudą szkapę, to zaraz mówi: a, to Rosynant. Ale najchciwiej wczytują się w nią paziowie, u każdego pana wielkiego w przedpokoju o zakład znajdziesz Don Kichota, tylko go jeden położy, już go drugi łapie; wszyscy by go chcieli czytać naraz, bo też, doprawdy, nie ma na świecie książki rozkoszniejszej i najsurowsi pedanci nic jej nie znajdą do zarzucenia, nie ma tam ani jednego słówka zbyt wolnego, ani cienia najmniejszej nieprzyzwoitości. — A spodziewam się — rzecze Don Kichot — bo inaczej nie byłaby to historia prawdziwa, a historycy, co pozwalają sobie pisać kłamstwa, powinni być karani jak fałszerze monet, ale pojąć nie mogę, co temu autorowi przyszło do głowy, żeby do mojej historii przyczepiać jakieś powiastki, zupełnie odrębne, żadnego związku z rzeczą niemające, jak gdyby mało jeszcze miał wątku z moich dziejów! Gdyby nic więcej był nie opisywał, tylko same zamiary, łzy i westchnienia moje; gdyby nawet był przedstawił same jeno myśli moje, miałby na kilkanaście tomów materii. — Mnie się zdaje panie licencjacie, że to nie tak łatwo jak się komu widzi napisać dobrze historię, albo jaką bądź inną książkę, i że to trzeba mieć do tego rozum wytrawny i wiele zdolności, a nade wszystko, że nie można być przyjemnym w pisaniu tak sobie na chybił trafił, i że tylko człowiek prawdziwie rozumny może pisać rzeczy zajmujące. Najtrudniejsza to rzecz wystawić charakter śmieszny, bo żeby dobrze żartować, to nie można być głupim. Z drugiej znów strony historia jest rzeczą świętą, opowiadać ją trzeba po prostu i ani na jotę prawdzie nie ubliżyć. A jednakże są ludzie, co piszą książki wszelkiego rodzaju... tylko i to prawda, że do napisania książki byle jak... — Nie ma wszakże na świecie tak złej książki — przerwie licencjat — w której by coś dobrego nie było. — To prawda — odpowie Don Kichot — ale nieraz się zdarzało, że ludzie, co sobie zjednali już wielką sławę rozumu, jak tylko podali co do druku, zaraz się z tą sławą pożegnać musieli. — A to dlatego — odpowie licencjat — że daleko łatwiej robić głębokie uwagi nad książką, którą się ma w ręku, niż głęboko obmyśleć rzecz, o której się ma pisać, a jeszcze surowiej sądzi się dzieło, kiedy autor jego uchodzi za człowieka wysoce rozumnego; wszyscy znakomici autorowie, wielcy poeci i słynni historycy wystawieni są zawsze na krytykę ludzi, którzy nie mają nic innego do roboty i tylko nicowaniem utworów cudzych się zajmują. — Nie można się temu dziwić — odpowie Don Kichot — mamy wielu wielkich teologów, którzy z kazalnicy ust by otworzyć nie potrafili, chociaż tak doskonale umieją rozbierać kazania cudze. — Przyznaję, że tak jest, jak mówisz, dostojny Don Kichocie — odpowie licencjat — ale doprawdy panowie krytycy nie powinni by być tak surowi i godziłoby się im pamiętać, że chociaż zdarzy się czasem zdrzemnąć poczciwemu Homerowi, to przecież niejedną noc prześlęczał on nad swoimi utworami i nie wiem, czy błędy nawet, które naganiają''naganiać'' — tu: ganić. surowi ci sędziowie, nie są tym, czym plamki na pięknej twarzy, co powab jej często podwyższają; słowem, każdy autor, drukując książkę, naraża się więcej niż sobie zrazu przypuszcza, bo chociażby największej dokładał usilności, niepodobna, ażeby wszystkich mógł zadowolić. — Jak mi się zdaje — rzekł Don Kichot — to historia moja musi się wielu ludziom nie podobać. — Przeciwnie — odpowiedział licencjat — liczba głupców na świecie jest nieprzebrana, toteż i nieprzebrana jest chmara takich, co się lubują w niej; ale niektórzy zarzucają autorowi, że mało ma pamięci i wikła się w opowiadaniu. Nie powiada na przykład, kto skradł osła Sanchowi; wiemy tylko, że mu skradziono i potem znów Bóg wie skąd Sancho wraca do swego lubego dobytku. Inni pytają się także: co Sancho zrobił ze stu talarami, które znalazł w tłumoku Kardenia, i powiadają, że to wielki błąd w historii, iż autor tego nie objaśnił. — Mości licencjacie — odpowie Sancho — w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie tego wszystkiego ci opowiedzieć; głupio mi jakoś na sercu, bo straszne pustki w brzuchu; zajdę tylko do chałupy, łyknę ze trzy lampy na pokrzepienie i zaraz po obiedzie wrócę wam dokończyć o ośle i o stu talarach i o wszystkim, co zechcecie. Nie czekając, zawrócił się i znikł. Don Kichot zaprosił Karaska na obiad, a ten z chęcią został, dopitraszono dwa gołąbki i zasiedli do stołu, rozmawiając ciągle o rycerskich dziejach. Karasko świecił bakę Don Kichotowi niezmordowanie, sądząc, że tym mu się najlepiej odpłaci za obiad. Po obiedzie, dla lepszej strawności, ucięli sobie drzemkę i nie obudzili się, aż dopiero gdy Sancho wszedł do pokoju. ----